Episode 2060 (5th March 1996)
Plot Emma has been out early to buy Zoe some flowers. She is really pleased and surprised that Zoe has agreed to a church blessing of their relationship. It is Linda's birthday. Jan and Ned are embarrassed by their small present - a pink twin set. Roy has taped her some music. Frank and Chris are looking through the applicants for the housekeeper job. Betty arrives - five hours early for her interview. Chris makes a snide comment about Seth never coming back to work. Kelly is playing hard to get with Roy; this doesn't bother him, he is just worried about how he will do his maths homework. Tina is sceptical about Mandy's chances of getting the housekeeper job, but Mandy has got it sorted. She's got her dad to forge her some certificates and she has got a reference from Lord Melthorn's daughter, of whom she used to share a cell with, Lady Caroline. Zak is shattered after a training run. Tina is in a bad mood for some reason. Rachel and Sarah are preparing the bunk barn for the first visitors. Kathy is taunted by Eric again about how badly her business is going. He has come to remove one of her tables again, but does not even wait until the customers have finished their meal. Some sheep are loose in the yard at Emmerdale Farm. Dave and Biff are looking at the old banger that he has bought for Linda. Kim is snotty about it. Zak is confident that he can beat Arnold Simpkins,the 'Hotten Destroyer', and he will not take Eric's advice to go down in the first round to lull him into a false sense of security. Jack's sheep have got into the bunk barn building and made a mess all over. Sarah and Rachel have to clean up quickly as the first visitors start to arrive. Ned is determined to pay Dave back the money for the rent arrears. Kim tells Dave that she does not want to go to Linda's party, but he is really annoyed and gives her an ultimatum. Butch wants to place a bet on Zak's opponent. This pleases Eric. Frank shows Mandy Pfeiffer in for her interview. Chris realises that she is a Dingle and Frank tells her that the post is already filled. Mandy is determined to get a fair hearing though and persuades Frank to listen to her. Jan looks through Eric's antique jewellery. She wants to buy something for Linda but has only got £30 to spend. Eric shows her an antique silver locket that should cost £150. He agrees to let her give him £30 deposit and pay the rest weekly. Mandy is in full flow in her interview. Her forged certificates let her down. Betty interrupts the interview with tea and scones and Mandy leaves in a bad mood. Jan tells Ned that she bought Linda's locket in Oxfam. They are excited about the party that Biff has arranged. Linda doesn't suspect a thing. Zak is getting nervous before his fight and misses Nellie calming him down. Linda loves the surprise party. Zak and the Destroyer psyche each other out. Eric wants Zak to throw the fight, but he refuses. Eric goes and places a bet of £1000 on the Destroyer. Biff gives Linda a keyring with a car key on. She is ecstatic when she sees the car. Biff warns her that it is not taxed or MOT'd so she will have to drive it on private land. Jan sees Kim and Dave kissing. Zak is sure to win the fight so Eric starts to panic and calls out "Nellie's here". Zak is distracted and the Destroyer takes the opportunity to knock him out. Mandy gets her revenge by punching Simpkins. Kelly finds Roy in the kitchen kissing another girl. He tells Kelly that she is chucked. Kim is doing her best to embarrass Dave by kissing him passionately at the party. Zoe is seething and so is Jan. She calls Kim a manipulating, conniving, hard-faced cow and then throws her drink over a stunned Kim. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *The Destroyer - Paul Palance *Bookie - Brian Hogg Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes